The present invention concerns a method of identifying an individual by the superimposition of encrypted images, a method of recording, in a database, an image of an item of biometric data, and a device for recording encrypted images using such a recording method and an identification device using such an identification method.
The use of biometric data (fingerprints, iris, etc) makes it possible to protect access to buildings or machines.
For each individual that is to be recognised, a biometric data item must previously be recorded in a reference biometric data base during a recording process.
Next, when the individual wishes to be recognised, an image of his biometric data must be captured and compared with all the reference biometric data in the database during an identification process. If the biometric data thus captured is recognised, the individual is identified as being an authorised person while, if the biometric data thus captured is not recognised, the individual is considered to be an unauthorised person.
The security of the database is very important since a pirate who has access to such database may modify it at the risk of reducing the level of security of the building or machine thus protected.